Souls of the Departed
by Witness2HumanitiesInsanity
Summary: Everyone has a secret. Some small, others big...but no one carries the secret or heavy burden Sasuke Uchiha has to live with daily, but with a way out he just might be able to regain full control of his life again, but is he willing to do it...even at the price it may cost him?
1. Chap 1: Meet Sasuke Uchiha

**A/N: Hey peeps. it's been a while since i posted anything and i'm sorry about that. i could sit here and tell you all the reasons why but that would take to much time and i'd just much rather get onto the good stuff. So with that said if anyone who reads my Lifeless Light of an Uchiha series is reading this story, i'd like to apologize for not updating but have no fear for i shall update soon. hopefully. i have not given up on Lifeless Light of an Uchiha: Sleep's Image, and i do intend on finishing it, but please have some patience with me cause it's been a while since i touched the story or even thought about it really. Anyway hope you enjoy this new story and can't wait to hear what you guys think of it. ttfn. ;-}**

* * *

To start off, my name is Sasuke Uchiha…

When I was only seven years old my parents were killed and I was left in the care of my older brother, Itachi. Despite being mentally scarred by the sudden death of my parents I lived a pretty normal life with my brother. We moved to New York, when I was eight and thus started our new life. When my brother turned eighteen he joined the army and left me to fend for myself. Needless to say I wasn't very happy that the only family I had left decided to dump me, a twelve year old boy at the time in the apartment we both lived in, but hey we all have our calling and considering the fact my brother and i hold unique and special skills it's only natural that he decided to pursue a better lifestyle and opportunity...or at least that's what I told myself to try and make myself feel better when I was a kid…

Since he left I was stuck fending for myself while at the same time remaining in school to try and make sure I didn't become a dumbass like the people who always jumped me when I was heading home. I know what you're thinking. Why not tell somebody? The answer is simple…because I had no one to tell because if I did it would mean I would have to tell a teacher and if I told a teacher they would call my apartment and thus discover no one lives there except me and then dump me in some foster home, so what did I do?...

That's right…I made that exact dumb mistake and was lucky enough to be dumped in a shitty foster home, where it was nothing but shouting, hitting and other craziness. Day after day it was the same thing. I was always teased and made fun and let's not forget the constant beatings. Until of course I got tired of it and all hell broke loose when I fought back and beat the living daylights out of my foster mother and father. Weird right…a twelve year old managing to take down a fully grown man and woman. Well there's an answer for that too. My brother and I have abilities, unlike most people. Our speed is unlike anyone else's as well as strength, not to mention we can control fire and a nifty little trick we can use with our eyes only called the Sharinggan…

But Sasuke, if you could do all that why didn't you beat up those kids that always harassed you when you were heading home from school? Cause I didn't want to fucking kill them that's why…

Of course my foster parents didn't bother me again after that and I lived an all right life, until the next year when I turned thirteen and a jerk by the name of Orochimaru gave me another skill called the curse mark, which had some crazy results, but I learned to control them anyway…

After that once again life somewhat fell into place for me. When I turned eighteen I as offered a position on a Special Forces team within the army called the Akatsuki and gladly took it. Turned out the team consisted of people just like me, which included Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara Sabuka, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno and my older brother Itachi Uchiha, who turned out to be the leader of this group. I'm sure you can imagine the shock he, as well as the rest of the team had when I landed a punch directly into his face the first day I saw him. Sure there was an issue and I had to talk to some higher ups about what the hell happened, but after that everything went smoothly. My team became my family; all of us saw each other as family. When we went on missions no one was ever left behind, we fought together as a team and was ready to go down a team. Everything seemed to be falling in place finally, despite what I did for a living till the next year when I as nineteen…

One day on a mission we all were on, we discovered it as an ambush. We all got trapped in the building and struggled to get out for a whole 10 minutes before the place was blown to hell and killed everyone almost instantly…except for me. When I came to I was handcuffed to the hospital bed, was told my entire team was killed and then interrogated for 3 hours till they decided they had nothing on me and left. Everyone I considered family was killed and i was left alone once again and that hit home for me…

The next day I was admitted into a psychiatric hospital because I was caught talking to myself, or having an episode as they called it and shortly after was diagnosed with Schizophrenia…

Truth be told, they were right…there wasn't anyone else in the room and yes I was talking to myself and was acting very strangely but it wasn't because I had a mental disorder like they claimed, but because I now shared my body with the five spirits of the people I lost that day, and always have even when I was released from the Asylum only a few months later. This is the life I now lead, and darkest secret I hold…

Because who would ever believe that I'm posessed by five different people I used to know in my life?...


	2. Chap 2: You Have A Life, Kinda

Four years later…

A woman by the name of Sandy sat in a chair as she watched her mechanic fix the transmitter to her car. She had to admit she was admiring the muscle tone and well-built specimen in front of her rather than giving a damn about her car, plus considering the fact he was more than attractive just made it that much harder. She narrowed her eyebrows curiously when she saw his head twitch to the side a little, an unfamiliar male voice following shortly after the gesture.

"Dude…I think she's checking you out!" she heard a whisper

"Shut it!" her mechanic replied lowly

"Seriously dude…turn around and see for yourself!" the other male voice said and now she was confused not knowing where the voice was coming from and didn't know if she should be concerned or not.

"shut the hell up already…I told you to leave me alone when I'm with customers!" the mechanic retorted again before he stood up and closed the hood of the car and then turned around putting a cell phone in his pocket. Sandy smiled relieved to see he was on the phone with someone, thinking he must have had it on speaker phone.

"Sorry about that" he said with a slight smile

"It's fine" she laughed lightly "thought you were going crazy for a minute there, Mr. Uchiha"

"Nope" he chuckled and then reached into his pocket pulling out car keys "Well here you go. She should be working perfectly fine now"

"thank you so much" she said giving him a flirtatious smile and he smiled back as she got into the car and then walked over to the garage door and pressed the green button and the control panel making it open while she started her car and started pulling out of the garage "thanks again!" she called out the driver's side window.

"No problem…anytime!" he replied with a smile in return and waved while she drove off makinghis fake expression turn back into his usual serious and non-caring expression, while he pressed the red button closing the garage door again and heading for the stairs that lead to the apartment above the garage.

* * *

"I cannot believe you did that to me…again" sasuke said closing the apartment door and throwing his keys onto the side table by the door before he went to the small decent sized kitchen to get himself something to drink. "Is it really that hard for you not to talk?" he added going into his fridge pulling out a can of soda. His head jerked ever so slightly again before he spoke in a different voice.

"Hey..i was just trying to help you out" he said chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head, before sasuke snapped back to himself

"I don't care…I've told you time and time again, naruto…all because you're stuck inside me doesn't mean you have to make yourself known all the time" sasuke said rolling his eyes before they changed to blue indicating Naruto's intrusion once again.

"Oh come on…what's the big deal?" naruto laughed, looking at the soda can in his hand and then snickered as he shook it before sasuke took over again.

"The big deal is that you make me look insane!" sasuke retorted and then opened the can of soda and with a sudden burst it all came spraying into his face "Your fucking kidding me right?"

"Oh don't be such a stiff, Sasuke…it was a joke" naruto said putting the can down on the counter "I'll even clean it up for you…see I'm a friendly spirit"

"Screw you" sasuke said before letting naruto take control again

"Sheesh…no need to be cranky" naruto snorted before he started laughing as he finished cleaning up the floor, and sasuke once again took control.

"God you're a loser" sasuke said after the paper towels had been thrown in the garbage "I swear sometimes you guys making having a life impossible"

"You have a life…kinda" said naruto

"No…I can barely have a life with the five of you stuck inside me" sasuke said slightly irritated

"You can go out and…I don't know get drunk or something if you really wanted to"

"No I can't, naruto…and as a matter of fact I wake up every day feeling like I have a hangover because I barely remember half the crap that goes on when any of you take my body out for a joy ride to live it up!" he said going into his bathroom to get his things to take a shower due to Naruto's little trick.

"Hey Sakura's done it too!" naruto said

"Don't bring me into this you idiot!" Sakura intruded suddenly making Sasuke clench his fists "you're the one who drives him crazy not me!"

Sasuke shook his head bringing himself back "All right sakura…you can't do that!" he said "My voice changes anytime any of you take over and I refuse to sound like a chick!"

"But we're in the house" sakura said making him pout a little

"Ugh fine…just…not outside of the apartment…please" he said

"Fair enough" she said happily, until there was a knock at the front door, making her gasp and let out a little squeal since she didn't expect the sudden knock.

"Sakura!" sasuke warned as he walked to the door. He held the knob and stood there for a moment, waiting to see if anyone else would decide to make a surprise take over but luckily nothing happened and let out a sigh of relief as he opened the door.

"Surprise!" he heard as a bunch of confetti blew into his face making him close his eyes. When it all fell he brushed the small colorful pieces of paper off his head and looked at his visitor which was none other than his old friend, Rema Miyuki.

* * *

**Now what can I say about Rema. Well for starters she has shoulder length fire truck colored red hair and gray eyes similar to a storm cloud on a summer day. She's dark skinned and has two tattoos. One of a butterfly with a broken wing on the back of her shoulder and the other of music notes on her left arm and an eyebrow piercing on her left eyebrow. She's not exactly thin, but not heavy either and would probably be a safe bet to say she's a balanced middle between the two. She's a dancer and I remember that because I caught her dancing in the hall outside of the music room when I was playing on the piano back in college. Besides that she's one stubborn woman when it comes to someone telling her what to do. She likes to "experiment with life" as she puts it and takes chances no matter how hurt she may end up, which was also another experience we had once we had become friends. Being that I told her I used to be a part of a Special Forces group she wanted to try out a few moves. Of course I showed her and yes she did try them, but it didn't end up exactly the way she had hoped, but luckily that was the first and last time she tried. She's a caring and sweet and loves kids, and her goal in life is to touch everyone she meets and help them one way or another no matter the cost...hmph..Wonder how true that really is?**

* * *

"Did you get taller?" she asked with a wink and he just stared at her as he slowly raised an eyebrow "You sure you just didn't get shorter?"

She laughed and shook her head "no…by the way I brought you a small cake since I missed your twenty third birthday" she said handing him a small box that had 'Happy Belated Birthday, Sasuke!' written on the top of it. "you did have a birthday party didn't you?"

"No" he said closing the door and then went to the kitchen putting the box down

"Sasuke Uchiha…why don't you ever have birthday parties…you promised you'd enjoy yourself and have a party for your twenty third birthday!" she said crossing her arms over her chest. Sasuke rolled his eyes before taking the cigarette from behind his ear and putting it in his mouth.

"I made no such promises" he said his back still turned to her as he lit it.

"Yeah-" she said poking his back "you did"

She shook her head and went over to the living room windows and opened all three of them before setting her bag down next to the couch. "I don't understand you…your what…2 years older than me, and when you have free time you don't do jack!" she said throwing her arms up in the air.

"It's been what 4 maybe 5 years since we last saw each other and this is how you greet me. With a cake and complaints?" he said walking over to her with his hands in his pockets "I don't know…call me old fashion but I prefer the old 'hey how you doing?' 'I'm fine…what about you' and so on and so forth" he said and she looked at him and pouted a little "I'm sorry…still though…your always so confined and to yourself. I wish you'd be a little more willing to go out and meet people" she said gently "I mean I may not have seen you in a few years but we did keep in touch over the phone and through texts…all you ever do is work, and only go out if you really have to and continue with your lovely bad habit"

"Don't judge me on my bad habit" he said making her laugh a little "you have no idea why i do it'

"Seriously though, Sasuke…how come you're so afraid to go out and live a little?"

He scoffed lightly as he looked out the window "For me…life can't be that simple"

"Why not?" she asked curiously

"It's…complicated" he sighed "very complicated"


	3. Chap 3: So Much For Not Feeling Violated

"Oh Sasuke-kun" Rema said as she poked the sleeping Sasuke, who just groaned and turned on his side away from her "Saaaaaasuke-kuuuuuuuuun!"

"Don't call me that!" he grumbled pulling the blanket over his head, as if that alone would shield him from his tormentor.

"Oh come on…wake up…and get dressed. I made pancakes!" she said jumping off his bed.

"My ass…where did you order them from?" he asked slipping his head out from under the sheet just enough so his eyes could be seen while he watched Rema leave the room, not closing the door behind her.

"I ordered it from the diner down the street" she laughed "figured you might be hungry"

He looked out his bedroom door and narrowed his eyebrows. She was being nice. To nice. He shrugged it off considering the fact maybe it was just a kind gesture from a friend that he hadn't seen in a while and decided to go about taking a shower and getting ready for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Don't get me wrong, Rema is a nice person, but let's be honest here. The last time anyone was nice to be to that extent was because they had news to tell me they knew I wouldn't be happy with. Last time this occurred was the day before Itachi had left for the army. That day he got me anything I wanted, and took me anywhere I wanted to go and me being a stupid kid, thought it was just a kind gesture. Frankly, I was wrong and it turned out to be a day that ended in hell when I found out he was leaving me while he joined the army, or Special Forces team as I later discovered once I had joined myself. So did I make that mistake again? Well even though I shrugged it off as a kind gesture my judgment did serve me right and I didn't let it slide, but I sure as hell was not expecting to hear what she told me that day.**

* * *

"All right, what's the deal?" sasuke asked sitting down at the small dining room table across from Rema.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, seeming confused. He raised an eyebrow almost believing for a second there that maybe he was wrong, but Sasuke had a good sense of things and he could tell just by looking in her eyes she was definitely hiding something.

"You have to tell me something…what is it?" he asked making her laugh

"Oh come on, Sasuke a friend can't just do something nice for another friend without being judged?" she asked before taking a piece from her own pancake and eating it.

"Not with anyone I know" he said "tell me or you know how this will end"

"I don't have anything to tell you" she simply said, making him sigh.

"You were warned" he said before he propped his elbows onto the table, folded his hands over his mouth and just stared at her intently.

"No don't do that!" she pleaded but he remained silent. If there was one thing Rema hated and creeped her out, it was the way he would sit when he was thinking sometimes. No matter how many times she tried to ignore it, it never seemed to work out, but she would still try nonetheless.

"It's not going to work this time" she said as she continued to eat her pancakes looking back at sasuke every now and then, though no words were exchanged, between the two. She kept her mind busy with looking at her cell phone and humming a tune to herself, but still kept looking back at him till she finally cracked.

"OKAY OKAY I'LL TELL YOU JUST..STOP DOING THAT!" she pleaded and he smirked before he moved his hands and just crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well?" he said

She sighed and put her fork down, looking at him "Ok…I told a little lie to my parents" she said

"Ok" he responded with an eyebrow raised "and what does that have to do with me?"

"Well…you see…I told them I was moving out" she said and his arms dropped automatically, while she played with her hands seeing his expression.

"You didn't " he said and then brushed his hair back one hand, closing his eyes "Rema. Please do not tell me…you told your parents you were moving out…to live with me"

"Ok…then I won't" she smiled nervously "if it makes you feel better"

"Rema!" he said before he stood up, letting the chair scrap along the floor "how could you just invite yourself to live in my apartment…you can't live with me!"

"but why not?" she asked as she stood up herself "Come on Sasuke…I won't be any trouble…and I can help out around the apartment…please…I told them you said you didn't mind…and besides they already started turning my room into a gym"

"I can't believe you!" he said walking away from her

"Cool another girl living with us!" sakura intruded happily, making sasuke's eyes change to an emerald color just for a second before he clasped his hands over his mouth wide eyed, wondering if Rema had heard sakura, but since she was busy begging and pleading to hear, he let out a quick sigh of relief.

"no…hell no!" he said before he turned around as Rema walked over to him "Stay with me a few days…fine. I don't mind, but you cannot live with me!"

"Come on…you have an extra room you don't use…what's the harm?" she asked grabbing his arm "I won't bother you all the time if that's what your worried about…I won't go snooping in your room…I won't be any trouble I promise. I just wanted to get out of there and being that you live by yourself I thought it would be good idea and an escape for me."

"So you lie to your parents and then dump this news on me when you decide to show up?" he said and she bit her lip

"I'm sorry" she said pulling on his arm and waving it around as she pleaded making him roll her eyes when she started jumping down still holding his arm "I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really-"

"God you're giving me a headache" he said putting his other hand to his head, closing his eyes again.

"Really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really-"

"Ok!" he said finally

"Super sorry" she finished and then smiled widely "Really?"

"Yes" he said, pulling his arm away "but you need to hold your end of the deal too. This includes you not entering my room if the door is closed. Knock; don't just go barging into my room."

"Deal!" she said happily and he sighed while she did a little happy dance, not noticing Sakura, who had once again taken control of sasuke was jumping up and down happily while she clapped sasukes hands, being sure not to make too much noise. Sasuke shook his head regaining control of himself before he quickly went to his room and closed his door.

"Sorry sorry…I know I shouldn't have done that…I just got excited" sakura quickly said messing with his hair nervously.

"Don't worry Sakura…I did too" Naruto said "no more living with our gloomy emo friend alone"

"Naruto, Sakura…seriously…all of you in general…you can't be doing that…especially now that we have Rema living with us" said Sasuke "I can't stress that enough"

"In all fairness" said gaara making Sasuke's voice change as well as his eye color to his own light green color "I haven't interrupted anything when you're busy, just like you asked us to."

"Ugh" sasuke said with a sigh as he walked over to his dresser "but it still doesn't mean you don't do it. You guys need to stop. And I don't mean just with making yourselves known just by taking control of my body, I mean going out and doing whatever the hell you want as if this was YOUR OWN body…which if I may remind you, is not"

"Hey did you ever notice your eyes change color depending on who's in control of your body during that moment?" naruto asked looking in the mirror and pulled down his eyelid before sticking his tongue out looking at the blue eye.

"Naruto!" sasuke snapped "are you listening to me?"

"Loud and clear, captain!" naruto said before he saluted himself, or rather Sasuke's reflection in the mirror.

"More chicks and less dicks!" sakura said making him fist pump the air.

Sasuke let down his arm and sat himself at the edge of the bed "Sorry sakura…but no matter what…in all technical senses…you have a dick" he said making naruto take over as he burst out laughing.

"He's right…you're technically a man!" he laughed falling back as he made sasuke grab his stomach.

"Ew…your right!" sakura gasped, taking over and making Sasuke sit up and look down at his crotch "this sucks!"

"Get over it!" said sasuke "Cause it's not changing…besides majority rules and unfortunately for you you're the only woman that's trapped inside me."

"Yeah…I guess it has it perks" sakura said making him shrug "there's some nice views"

"Huh?" he responded slightly confused before he looked at himself and then sighed as he stood up "great…so much for not feeling violated when I take a shower now."


	4. Chap 4: My Own Fantasy Away From Reality

That night Rema insisted she'd take Sasuke out for dinner as a belated birthday gift, though he fought against it as much as he could saying the cake she bought was enough but rather than be annoyed by her bickering at him the whole time he finally gave in and went to a local Applebee's.

Sasuke sighed looking at the menu not really knowing what he wanted, not the mention all the different voices in his head were screaming to get different things and was driving him insane. He didn't even notice he started bouncing his leg up and down since those occupying the same space as him were irritating him. That was at least until Rema noticed his behavior.

"Are you having withdrawals because you can't smoke in here?" she asked making him look up from the menu

"What?" he asked with any eyebrow rose

"You...and you're shaking leg. You're having withdrawals" she said and he stopped moving his leg finally realizing what he had been doing.

"I'm not having withdrawals. I was just thinking about something." He said "guess my body just started reacting on its own"

"I think you're having withdrawals" she said peaking over the top of the menu

He rolled his eyes and closed the menu, putting it down in front of him on the wooden table before he looked at her, "I'm going outside." She nodded and watched as he got up from his seat across from her and walked down the two small steps to the landing they were on before going out the restaurant.

"What am I going to do with that guy" she said before she shook her lead and looked back at menu in her hands.

* * *

When Sasuke got outside he stood there for a few moments before he leaned against the wall next to the doors and pulled out cigarette and his lighter that once belonged to his father, the family insignia engraved onto it.

"This is such a deadly habit of yours" Garra suddenly said taking over Sasuke's body for a moment.

Sasuke sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. "Who the hell cares?" he asked

"We do?" garra said

"We do share the same body"

"Don't remind me…please" Sasuke retorted "besides is the damage really that bad in there?"

"No" Gaara said "there isn't any damage at all"

"Ok…well then it seems I have nothing to worry about. Luckily considering our background and skills I think it has something to do with that." Sasuke said going to put the cigarette in his mouth before Naruto budded in stopping him.

"It is an expensive habit though" Naruto said

"Well maybe I wouldn't have such an expensive habit if you all didn't annoy me on a daily basis!" Sasuke retorted "Will you leave me the hell alone…no one else is bothering me, not even Shikamaru is bothering me"

"That's because he doesn't care" Naruto said

"Shikamaru doesn't care about anything" Garra joked half heartedly and surprisingly made Sasuke chuckle.

When Sasuke was sure they wouldn't bother or interfere he put the cigarette and lit it, putting the lighter back in his pocket. He sighed and brushed his hair back, letting his own thoughts take him over before he heard a familiar cling or metal hit his ears, and for a moment he thought it was just a thought before he slowly came back to reality and the sound became much clearer.

He looked up and saw a woman he hadn't seen since he was in college after the incident that killed everyone on his team just so he could get a degree in engineering. This particular woman's name is Skyla Aviana.

* * *

Skyla Aviana. Another female in my life I can't easily forget. Never have. She was always one for changing her hair style as well as its color, but one way or another she had to have her favorite color, teal in it. Currently, at the age of twenty two she had short choppy and layered hair that was black reaching up to her chin in length in a bob cut, with teal all throughout it, the ends looking like they were dipped in the color. She has a caramel skin tone and her eyes are hazel and she has a tattoo on her left wrist of her mother and father's name, on her back she had a black rose with a thorny vine going down her back as if it weaved itself through the skin and lastly the one of ankle of dragon wrapped around it. She's a nice person, but keeps to herself most of the time not really bothering with anyone, but tends to have a bite, despite her short size of 5'1, when irritated or around someone she doesn't like. Her hobbies include reading, listening to music and writing, though she also had a habit of collecting and wearing these metal bangles which always had a certain jingle or clink anytime she walked that was unique for some reason. Maybe it was because of the way she moved. Either way I never understood it, but that's how I was always able to tell when she was around. I spoke to her a few times back in college, running into her every Tuesday at Starbucks where she sat at the same corner table and had her over ear headphones on while she read whatever book she may have been reading at the time. I knew this much about her, besides her hobbies and her personality, she wanted to be work with animals at the aquarium as a Aquarist, pretty much be hands on with all sea creatures and what not. I never really got to talk to her to long because she either had to go to class or she was out doing something else. What it may be I don't know, but it kept her busy pretty often.

* * *

Sasuke was surprised to say the least to see her again. Being that he graduated earlier the last time he saw her was when she nineteen years old. He looked at her as she walked by reading the book The Looking Glass Wars and, as always had her headphones on. He hesitated and put the cigarette out before he walked over to her and tapped her shoulder, making her stop in her steps and turn around looking up at him. She narrowed her eyebrows for a moment before she let off a little chuckle.

"You've gotten taller" she finally said, closing the book putting her finger in it to hold her place.

"And you…stayed the same" he said jokingly

"Hm..well I've accepted the fact I'll always remain this short, Mr. Uchiha" she said "so what brings you out at this hour in the city that never sleeps?"

"Out with a friend. She decided to take me to Applebee's as a belated birthday gift." He said gesturing toward the restaurant behind him with his head, making her eyes follow his gesture "and you?" he added continuing his small talk.

"Just heading home" she said nodding "just got out of the hospital actually. I had bronchitis"

"aw man…sorry to hear. That sucks." He said "I know the feeling"

"I bet you do" she laughed, before she pointed to box of cigarettes poking out of his pocket "-considering you bad habit and all…your still smoking those things?"

"Uh…yeah. Stress reliever" he said and she sighed, shaking her head lightly "A shame. A smart and talented guy like you who was a part of a Special Forces team shouldn't have to do something like this to make yourself feel better, but hey…that's just me. I have my books I escape to, my own fantasy away from reality."

"Sure it's best to do that?" he asked "get to sucked into a fantasy and reality might becoming depressingly disappointing"

Skyla chuckled and shook her head before she looked around her and then back at him "I've been to a lot of different places, seen and met a lot of different people and I walk around this city every day, Mr. Uchiha…reality already is depressingly disappointing" and with that said she waved before she turned on her heel and started walking off again leaving him to ponder on that last thought before he nodded to himself and went back inside the restaurant.

* * *

"You were gone for a little while. Hope there was something good out there" Rema said looking out the window trying to see if there was anything outside that may have peaked Sasuke's interest.

"Just a…reality check" he said sitting back down at the table

"That's great!" rema said looking at him "does that mean you're gonna stop smoking?"

He let off a slight laugh and then became serious just as quickly as he looked at her "keep dreaming"

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest before leaning back in her seat, playfully glaring at him. "The menus are gone…did you order me something?" he asked her

"Yeah" she quickly said still glaring at him

"What?" he asked already taking a peak at the desert menu

"A nice hot dish of 'you're a bastard'" she said making him put the menu down

"Do me a favor" he said "look me in the eye."

"No" she said covering her eyes "I know what you're trying to do to me!"

He chuckled and nodded "you got me…all right. No one I know ever was able to catch me on that. Up top."

She laughed lightly before she high fived him getting a quick electric shock before she leaned her head against the table, letting her arm drop "damn. Chidori." She mumbled "I. hate. You."

"Well that worked out better than I planned" he said grabbing the menu again to look at it.

"I will…get you back" she said

"I bet you will, Shortcake…I bet you will"


End file.
